


The Cat and the Dragonborn

by Ronnyboy



Category: Elder Scrolls, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Catwoman and Dragonborn Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronnyboy/pseuds/Ronnyboy
Summary: Selina Kyle is a woman who isn't used to hearing the word "no," but then she met a man who rejected her advances. She eventually managed to convince him to sleep with her.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Dragonborn
Comments: 3





	1. Catwoman's Triumph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catwoman and the Dragonborn spend the night in a hotel together. Getting to know each other better.

The Cat and the Dragonborn  
…  
Note: We all have the fanfic author "Angry lil' elf" to thank for making this fanfic happen. It takes place in the 'Dragonborn Justice rewrite' fanfic universe written by “Angry lil’ elf.”  
…  
Chapter 1: Catwoman's Triumph  
…  
"I finally got you!" Selina crowed triumphantly as she stood before Martin buck naked and enjoying the way Martin's eyes were widened just ever so slightly. But, Selina knew she had Martin's attention firmly fixed on her; it had taken a fair bit of work, but she managed to get the Dragonborn into bed with her in a hotel room.

"This is just a one time thing, Ms. Kyle," Martin said firmly although his eyes hadn't left Selina's breasts. "I don't want to make a habit of this," he then added.

"Can I still brag about it?" Selina's smile was positively wicked as she licked her bottom lip.

"Brag about it all you like," was Martin's response as he pulled off his shirt to reveal his scarred and muscular chest and tossed the shirt to the floor, before moving onto his trousers, pulling them down and off so that all that was left were his boxers. Selina felt her heartbeat thump harder as she saw the sizable lump in Martin's boxers. She felt the need to comment.

"Y'know, when I read that article Lois Lane wrote about her night in bed with you, I thought she was lying out of her ass when she said that you had a huge dick," the cat-thief said. "But, I see she wasn't lying in the slightest," Selina gave a lewd grin as she sauntered forward, her breasts bouncing slightly with each step.

Getting down on her knees to face Martin's groin, Selina slowly and sensually ran her hands along Martin's brawny thighs and felt the scarred tissue beneath her palms. Martin's breathing quickened slightly as Selina ran her surprisingly soft hands along his thighs and his manhood twitched beneath his underwear. Selina then hooked her fingers on the waistband of Martin's boxers before slowly pulling them down his legs and off then tossed the cotton piece of clothing aside. Selina felt her womb stir in lust and arousal as her green eyes gazed upon Martin's manhood; it was at half mast but it was still an impressive length and girth and Selina could only imagine what the piece of male flesh would be like when fully erect and inside her wet and wanting pussy.

Slowly moving her hands up Martin's inner thighs, Selina softly grasped his cock and started to slowly and languidly stroke the length of male flesh. Martin gave a soft hiss and his breathing became harder as he felt Selina stroke his cock slowly.

"You like that, huh?" Selina teased as she cupped Martin's balls in her other hand.

"It is enjoyable admittedly," replied Martin.

Selina gave a cackle before saying, "Well, let's see how you enjoy this?" she said before slowly licking up and down Martin's dick with her soft wet tongue. Martin gave a grunt of arousal as he felt Selina's tongue lick his cock. Martin leaned his head back as Selina pleasured his cock with her tongue while gently squeezing his balls in one hand. Soon enough, Selina placed the head of Martin's cock in her hot wet mouth and gave a suck; Martin gave a guttural groan as he felt Selina's mouth engulf the head of his cock. It took all of Martin's willpower to not force Selina's mouth further down on his manhood and face fuck her. Selina gave a moan of satisfaction as she gently sucked the head of Martin's dick and she could taste his pre-cum leaking out a little; the salty sweet taste was like an aphrodisiac to Selina and she bobbed her head up and down on Martin's cock before descending further down until nearly all of Martin's cock was down her mouth and throat.

Martin had to admit that Selina had a good technique and he was very near about to come undone in the cat-thief's mouth. Taking control, Martin grasped Selina's head and pried her off his cock. Selina gave a growl of annoyance but it was quickly replaced with a yelp of surprise as Martin pulled her so that she was straddling his waist and the tip of Martin's erection was just touching the entrance of Selina's womanhood, which was dripping wet. Martin then forcefully kissed Selina, muffling any attempt the thief could make at talking and slowly pulled her down onto his cock. Selina gave a loud moan of pleasure as she felt Martin's dick slowly fill and stretch her pussy. She felt a little lightheaded as Martin's girth stretched her inner walls and she wrapped her arms around Martin's neck and pressed herself closer to Martin so that her breasts were squished up against Martin's broad chest.

Taking a moment so that Selina could adjust to the new sensation, Martin then sucked on the pulse point of Selina's neck and she gave a yowl of pleasure before his hands grasped the rounded moons of Selina's buttocks and spread them apart and began to slowly thrust into her.


	2. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina tries to "persuade" Martin to let her go free.

Chapter 2: Pillow Talk  
…  
"That was quite a ride," Selina purred as she laid her head on Martin's chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. Martin simply grunted in response, his hands idly tracing patterns on the small of Selina's back. "Was it good for you?" Selina then asked.

"Admittedly, it was enjoyable," Martin admitted as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh, c'mon! I rocked your world, didn't I?" Selina teased.

"I've had many women who've rocked my world," Martin said and Selina pouted in annoyance. "But it was enjoyable," Martin then added. "And you do know that I still have to bring you in of course?" he reminded her.

"The old hump and dump, huh?" Selina said archly. "Thought you'd be better than my old flame," she added sullenly.

"Then perhaps you can persuade me?" Martin suggested.

Selina had a look of cool amusement as she straddled Martin's hips. "Well, I can think of one way to persuade you," she cackled lewdly as her questing hands grasped Martin's cock and began to stroke the length of male flesh. Martin suddenly flipped Selina on her back and pinned her down to the bed. Selina felt a rush of dopamine flood her veins as she looked up at Martin and saw the intense smoldering look in his eyes. Selina was about to say something when Martin pressed his lips firmly to hers and Selina moaned as she wrapped her arms around Martin's neck and rubbed up against him like a cat in heat.


	3. The Jealous Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman surprises a naked Catwoman in her hotel room and grills her over her fling with the Dragonborn.

Chapter 3: The Jealous Stalker  
…  
Selena Kyle slept contently while she rested her naked body on top of the equally naked Dragonborn with the blanket over both of them. Their humping session was so intense they both instantly collapsed from exhaustion when they finished. The size of his dick and the power of his thrusts really did a number on her lower region; he had to heal her just so she could get all the numbness out of her legs.

‘I bet that’s a handy trick for the ladies’ Selena thought.

Selena instantly woke up when she felt like she was being watched and standing right next to the left side of the bed was her favorite costume-wearing vigilante/occasional fling, Batman, who looked even broodier than usual.

Catwoman got off from the bed and stood up, exposing her naked body in the process. While Selena was angry with Batman for acting like a clingy stalker, she couldn’t help but poke fun at him “What? Did you enjoy the show, or did you come for your turn?”

Batman looked at Selena angrily, “Why?!”

“Why what?” She replied cheekily.

“You know what I’m talking about! How could you come anywhere near this maniac?”

“Oh! Trust me, there was plenty of cumming tonight,” she remarked slyly.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay away from the Dragonborn?”

“Yes, but that just made me want to get to know him more, besides, it’s not every day I get to meet a man who says “no” to spending a night with me.”

Batman said nothing as he continued staring at Selena.

While annoyed at his silence, Selena continued to press his buttons.

“At the very least I learned Lois Lane wasn’t lying about the size of his manhood in her article. I might have to do this again. You’re not jealous, are you Bruce?”

Batman was silent for a while before saying “Nothing I say or do is going to stop you from going near him again, correct?”

“Nope,” she replied bluntly, “This was too much fun to just do only once.”

“I’ll be watching,” he replied before quickly leaving the room.

“Pervert,” Selena stated sarcastically then went back to bed, snuggling with the Dragonborn under the sheets.  
…  
P.S. Go check out my new poll and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!!


End file.
